


Scent

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan goes into a pub to drink. He goes out with Victor to fuck.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 7: Scent + aphrodisiacs!  
Every now and then I write this ship without actual violence xD Enjoy!

Logan knew there was something strange, but he couldn't tell what it was.

He was sure he wasn't in heat, it was too soon since the last time, and the same was for Creed.

Still, when he went to that pub and drank a few beers he started to feel hot. It went on afterwards, getting even worse when they got into a hotel room.

There was a strange smell in there, but he was too focused on kissing and biting his nemesis's lips as they threw their clothes on the floor.

Victor effortlessly lifted him to get them both on the bed, where they started to rub against each other.

They kept on fiercely kissing, sometimes drawing blood with their teeth, but that bit of pain only excited them more.

Their scent mixed with that of the room, helping them getting hard together with the constant stimulation from each other's body.

As soon as Logan spread his legs Victor penetrated him.

"Fuck!" Wolverine gasped at the pain, scratching the other's arms with his fingernails.

Creed let out a low excited growl at the tightness around his dick and the faint pain at his arms. He waited for a moment to get the other used to his intrusion, then he began to thrust. That was all the control he had at that moment, too aroused to start slow.

Logan's first moans were of pain, but soon he was moving as best as he could towards the other's hips to get more.

They kept on kissing and biting and scratching each other, moaning and growling and panting, intoxicated by their scent mixed with the room's.

Their first orgasm swept over them like the tide on the beach, but it wasn't enough for them.

They barely paused to take a breath before going on and on, changing position every time they felt like it.

The more they fucked, the more their scent aroused them, like a spiral of animalistic instinct.

They went on for hours, until they finally collapsed on the bed with the first lights of dawn peeking out the window.

They were covered in sweat and saliva and cum, Logan's hole leaking on the sheets when Victor pulled out of him.

They panted, exhausted, then they fell asleep.

Logan woke up late in the afternoon, feeling a familiar weight press him down on the bed. He tried to sneak out of Victor's hug, but the other made a disappointed sound and pulled him closer as he opened his eyes.

"Great night, uh?" he said, smirking.

"I gotta go." Wolverine replied.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be so uptight all of a sudden, you've been such a good bitch last night!" Victor teased him, rubbing one of his nipples with his thumb just to make him shiver.

"Fuck you!"

Sabretooth laughed, but he let him go.

Logan got up and went for the bathroom to get all that sticky stuff off of him.

"Good to know this aphrodisiac doesn't only work on me, by the way." Victor mischievously said.

Wolverine stopped at the bathroom's door and turned his head with a furious expression.

"What?!"

Creed simply tapped his nose and winked before pointing at an air freshener.

"You fuckin' bastard!"

Logan unsheathed his claws and stomped back towards him.

Victor sat up and leaned towards him until their faces were so close they could smell each other's breath.

"Don't act like you didn't _love_ having the wits fucked out of you." he purred.

Wolverine gritted his teeth, but he couldn't deny it; that bastard would smell his lie.

He merely marched to the bathroom, humiliated by Creed's laughing. He quickly washed himself and got dressed again, feeling Sabretooth's mocking stare as he got out of the room and loudly shut the door behind himself.

He drove off at full speed, trying to extinguish the flames of rage and shame with the cold air.


End file.
